


A New Start

by ChaseSpero



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F, Just some fluff really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseSpero/pseuds/ChaseSpero
Summary: “Tell me?” Sophie asked.“Oh no darling, telling you is tame. I’d rather show you.”





	A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me here on tumblr: chasespero

Sophie whirled around the last drop of wine left in her glass and drank it, placing the glass back down on the table with a sigh. She was supposed to be meeting Paula here at the bistro for a drink but her phone had pinged almost half an hour ago. A text from Paula saying she couldn’t make it. Sophie couldn’t help but think it was just her luck, a beautiful woman shows some interest in her, they end up kissing and it’s new, exciting only to be let down. Maybe she was too forward; maybe she shouldn’t have kissed her though Paula had kissed her back. Sophie reached for her bag to get some money to pay for her drink then stood up.

“Hello stranger.”

Sophie instantly looked up and saw Paula standing by the table with a warm look in her eyes.

“What are you…um I thought you said you couldn’t make it?” Sophie asked.

“I pulled some strings and when I didn’t get a reply from you I thought I might have upset you.” Paula said moving so she could sit down and Sophie sat back down opposite her.

“I didn’t did I?” Paula asked tucking her hair behind her ear.

“What’s that?” Sophie replied.

“Upset you, are you okay? You seem a million miles away.”

“Sorry…I was just thinking about the other day at my mums when we kissed and no you didn’t upset me, I felt slightly let down because I wanted to see you but I know your job keeps you busy, I was being silly really.”

“Not at all, I like that you want to see me Sophie and as for the other day I really want to do that again.” Paula said smirking and Sophie blushed lightly and smiled.

“Do you want a drink?” Sophie asked and Paula shook her head.

“Not here, I’ve got the rest of the day off, come back to mine my cars out the front and that way they’ll be no one there to interrupt us.”

“Okay.” Sophie said with a hint of excitement.

Paula waited by the door whilst Sophie paid for her drink and once she was done, Paula led the way out of the restaurant, they got into her car and Sophie noticed the bottle of wine in a bag on the floor.

“Huh, confident I would say yes?” Sophie asked pointing at the bottle and smiling.

“Confident? No. Hopeful? Yes.” Paula said and they both smiled as Paula started the car and drove back to her house.

They didn’t talk much on the way to Paula’s house if anything Sophie was trying to focus on not thinking about the many questions running through her mind and when she realised the car had stopped she turned to Paula.

“We’re here, would you mind grabbing that bag for me please.” Paula said and got out of the car, Sophie picked up the bag and followed after her inside the house like a lost puppy, she almost laughed at herself.

“Wow, your home is beautiful.” Sophie said looking at the new surroundings.

Sophie immediately felt at home, she wandered around the living room looking at some of the pictures on the side smiling at them.

“Here I’ll take that.” Paula said taking the bag from Sophie.

“Make yourself at home; I’ll be back in a minute.”

Sophie sat down and quickly sent a text to her Mum saying she wouldn’t be back till later and she put her phone to the side waiting for Paula to come back.

“There you go.” Paula said offering Sophie a glass of wine who said thanks.

Paula sat down next to Sophie and she took a sip of her wine.

“It’s strange being here just the two of us with nobody to interrupt us.” Paula said and Sophie laughed.

“Yeah I’m expecting my Mum to barge in any moment now.”

“I hope not!” Paula replied chuckling.

Paula inched closer to Sophie, her glass of wine now forgotten on the table and she rested her hand on Sophie’s thigh.

“I have missed you, you know?”

“I’ve missed you too.” Sophie said quietly.

“Your touch, the taste of your lips…”

“Paula.” Sophie whispered closing her eyes for a moment, the way she was talking to her, that confidence it made Sophie feel alive.

Paula leaned forwards and placed a small kiss on Sophie’s neck and Sophie bit back a moan though tilting her head to the side to give Paula better access.

“You seem nervous Sophie…I don’t make you nervous do I?” Paula asked seductively.

“God no.” Sophie said running her hands up Paula’s body.

“Good, come here.” Paula said repositioning herself so she could kiss Sophie.

Hands roamed over each other’s bodies, Sophie found Paula’s hair and threaded her fingers through it softly, she teased Paula with her tongue and she felt her knees go weak when she felt Paula’s tongue against hers. Sophie leaned forward so Paula was near enough lying on the sofa and Sophie was hovering over her.

“You’re so beautiful.” Sophie said and Paula’s eyes sparkled with delight.

“Beautiful and cool, I’ll take that.” Paula said and Sophie grinned.

“And sexy…” Sophie added kissing Paula.

“Hot.” Another kiss.

“I couldn’t stop looking at you at the bistro.” Sophie admitted.

“Mm and then you called me cool.”

“Yeah, you are cool.” Sophie said smiling.

Paula reached her hand up to cup Sophie’s cheek.

“And you’re a gorgeous, brave woman.”

Sophie felt a little emotional but she pushed the tears back the best she could though she could feel them building around her eyes.

“Don’t ever doubt that okay?” Paula said and in that moment Sophie believed her, she knew she would believe anything this woman would say and she nodded.

“I want you so much.” Sophie said biting her lip.

“I don’t want to push you though, I don’t want it to feel like this…us…whatever this is, is moving too fast.”

“You’re not pushing me and nothing about this is moving too fast, believe me if only you knew what I was thinking about earlier today.” Paula looked mischievous which only made Sophie want to know more.

“Tell me?” Sophie asked.

“Oh no darling, telling you is tame. I’d rather show you.” Paula said and Sophie raised her eyebrow.

“Lead the way.” Sophie said and she got to her feet holding Paula’s hand in her own and was led to the stairs and they couldn’t contain their smiles as they made their way up.


End file.
